Atrapame
by Hatsumif
Summary: Esta One-shot esta basado en la cancion de cantarella de miku y kaito, espero y les guste ya que es mi primer lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno para empezar esta historia esta basada en la cancion de cantarella de miku hatsune y kaito shion (para los que quieran conocer la cancion es la que esta en cursiva) y los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increible Naoko Takeuchi  
Esta es mi primera historia clasificada como M y bueno nunca habia escrito algo asi, espero y les guste cualquier duda o correccion porfavor dejen su review, nos vemos mas abajo !**

* * *

Hola soy Serena Tsukino y esta es mi normal historia de amor con el príncipe Darien uno de los hombres más deseados de todo el Milenio de plata, vivo con mi mejor amiga Mina Aino y sus padres desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente hace ya algunos años y bueno Mina es prima de Darién por lo cual vivimos en el palacio ya que por tradición aquí en el MP (milenio de plata) la familia debe quedar unida, si bien vivo en el palacio rodeada de miles de personas que no conozco, los reyes o el príncipe bueno jamás hemos sostenido alguna conversación lo cual es más patético para mi, ya saben enamorarse de una persona que vive bajo el mismo techo que tu pero aun así jamás a verle dirigido la palabra, patético. Me conformo con verle algunas veces o toparlo y disculparme, eso debe contar o no.

Esta noche es la Fiesta del siglo en la que todo el pueblo del MP podrá asistir y convivir con la familia real sin que estos sepan si son clase noble o no, me refiero a que es la fiesta más esperada por las mujeres que se mueren por conocer al príncipe sin sentir esas miles de emociones moviéndose a mil por hora extrañamente en tu estomago, al parecer muchas se sienten más seguras con una personalidad anónima o inventada, claro que por mi parte eso es absurdo ya que al final no sabes si lo que paso fue real o solo una farsa como lo es la mayoría del tiempo, por si no se han dado cuenta yo odio este tipo de fiestas.

**-Vamos es solo una fiesta Sere no te hará daño salir, además ya tengo nuestras mascaras**  
**-MASCARAS?**  
**-Si** –me contesta mina con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro para luego añadir- **sabes normalmente en las fiestas de mascaras uno debe llevar mascaras**  
**-Si bueno como sea yo no quiero ir así que puedes divertirte tu sola esta noche Mina  
-Pero vamos no puedes negarte a una fiesta que se encontrara en el salón del palacio prácticamente a unos metros de tu habitación**

y ahora aquí estoy con un lindo vestido color rosa a perlado ceñido del busto pero suelto hasta el piso y un hermoso cintillo negro el cual hacia juego con mi mascara, pero tan aburrida que podría quedarme dormida en medio de la pista mientras todos bailan, voltee hacia los lados para asegurar donde esta mina y la logro ver con un guapo hombre de smoking gris rata, debía de ser Yaten su novio pero cuando fijo mi vista un poco más al este logro verle, era un hombre con unos ojos tan hermosos, azules? si eran azules y obscuros como la noche; _nos mirábamos a los ojos_ y de repente todo lo demás ya no existía, solo éramos él y yo _en un mundo cerrado_

**-Te diviertes?-  
-Eh?** – voltee hacia mi acompañante, era mina al parecer ella se había trasladado hacia mi preocupada- **em, si, supongo…** - Volteo rápidamente hacia el dueño de esos hermosos ojos pero el ya no estaba ahí me desilusiono el no poder verlo de nuevo  
**-Pasa algo?-** Mina voltea a verme rápidamente y luego añade- **Quien es? ¿Lo conozco?**  
-**A quien Mina? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- **me puse a la defensiva  
**-… bueno yo**  
-**Vamos a tomar algo sí, estoy sedienta**- dije luego de que esta no pudo argumentar nada

-  
DARIEN POV

**-Hey hermano has encontrado a alguna linda chica?-** comenta mi amigo Andrew  
**-Que?**- dije todavía volteando a la dirección de esa hermosa chica, que si mis recuerdos no me fallan esos hermosos ojos tienen de dueña a una muy hermosa y especial chica, Serena Tsukino esa chica me ha vuelto loco desde que la vi interrumpir en la biblioteca hace algunos meses.  
**-Guau pareces afectado deberías de tomar menos, viejo si sigues así serás capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez sin que lo puedas recordar luego-  
-Ja-Ja-Ja, muy gracioso pero sabes que ya estoy grandecito no?  
-Bien como sea esta noche me he conseguido a tantas chicas hermosas que siento que ya no puedo mas, Darien las chicas se vuelven locas con solo decirles que soy el príncipe heredero, pero cuando les comento que necesito encontrar esposa ellas prácticamente me ruegan para que las lleve a mi habitación  
-Solo no abuses del poder bien-** realmente empecé a ignorar a Andrew ya que vi a mi hermosa serena sola de nuevo a parecer su amiga la había vuelto a dejar sola, así que me acerco a ella y observándola su hermoso cuerpo, su pelo sedoso y rubio esa hermosa cara en forma de corazón aunque su máscara no deja mucho que ver su vestido en cambio no deja nada a la imaginación ese gran escote en su espalda y ceñido al cuerpo dándome la sensación de que no trae ropa interior, pero luego me doy cuenta, su cuerpo paralizado, aunque finja que no se ha dado cuenta de que sabe que voy hacia ella que en un instante será mía y no pondrá la menor resistencia… Pero y si lo hace? Que dirá de mi luego la sociedad al saber mis pensamientos impuros sobre esa hermosa y virginal criatura? Necesitare un plan para hacerla mía esta misma noche.

-  
SERENA POV

Mina me ha echado su sermón de "tienes que divertirte Serena", "No seas una amargada Serena", "Busca una buena cama esta noche Serena" y "Más vale divertirse que dormiste temprano" si realmente no le entendí mucho a esta última. Vuelvo a estar sola, aunque estoy rodeada de miles de personas me siento sola, incompleta. Siento un escalofrió por toda mi espalda veo de reojo hacia mi izquierda y luego hacia mi derecha… Lo veo el dueño de esos hermosos ojos, lo veo, el está caminando hacia… Hacia mí! O por dios que hago, que debería hacer mi cuerpo empieza a calentarse siento mi vientre ardiendo de pasión por aquel desconocido de ojos hermosos y cuerpo grande y ancho, aquel cuerpo que me encantaría explorar con dedicación. Ese hombre me está volviendo loca, el solo imaginarme con un completo desconocido haciendo cosas realmente nada puras, pero el realmente me vuelve loca con su autoridad, si tan solo el viniera Asia mi me tomara en sus brazos y me llevara a su habitación, no pondría ninguna resistencia.

-  
Darien Pov

_Aunque finges que no te has dado cuenta, me acerco a ti escondiendo mi ardiente corazón.  
_Antes de llegar con mi hermosa Serena me desvié por 2 bebidas con el fin de poder entablar una conversación con mi sexy rubia, Me acerco a ella por detrás y le susurro a su oído  
-**No deberías estar tan sola preciosa, Soy… soy el príncipe Endymion príncipe del planeta tierra y tu antiguo amor hermosa Serenity!**

SERENA POV  
Estaba nerviosa sintiendo cada vez más cerca a ese hermoso y sensual hombre, pero de pronto ya no estaba voltee hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba caminando anteriormente y no estaba. _El sentir su respiración casi me paraliza_, estando detrás de mí y susurrando a mi oído:

**-No deberías estar tan sola preciosa, Soy… soy Endymion tu antiguo amor hermosa Serenity!**

Mi piel se erizo y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesando mi cuerpo, era él. Esa voz era ronca, firme y sensual, demonios si todavía no estaba lo suficientemente mojada con solo escucharlo eso se soluciono  
**-Te he dicho que eres hermosa, tan hermosa como la Diosa de aquella antigua leyenda lunar, la recuerdas? Serenity! Tu belleza y sensualidad me recuerda a ella  
-Y tú… Y tú eres su amor imposible? Endymion!  
-Solo si tu quieres hermosa!  
**-  
DARIEN POV

_Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal  
_**-Ten preciosa toma algo-** dije a mi bella acompañante entregándole una de las dos copas con vino que traía y ella gustosamente tomo una, lo prometo hermosa _no dejare ni el mas mínimo rastro.  
__**-**_**Gracias-** tomo la copa de mi mano y por unos momentos sentí su suave piel rozando mi mano –**Realmente la necesitaba ya que… estoy bastante caliente-** añadió mi hermosa Serenity sonrojándose –**le he pedido a mi amiga Mina una pero esta todavía no llega.  
**_Con tus palabras transparentes  
-_**Mina? Nos aquella que esta allá con yaten- **le dije tratando de no verme afectado por su pequeña insinuación, ella volteo pero no a donde yo le decía, no ella volteo hacia un lado mío así que instintivamente sigo su mirada y me la encuentro con mi amigo Nicolás y al parecer estaba molesto, Así que me disculpe un segundo con mi hermosa Diosa Lunar y la bese rápidamente en sus labios antes de marcharme y ella se sonrojo tímidamente, _te vez desprevenida._

-  
SERENA POV  
Me beso, el me beso y se fue…. Pero volverá, lo sé, lo sé. Solo espero que todo salga bien esta noche. Endymion, están romántica su historia siempre he sido admiradora de las miles de historias de ambos que cuando él la menciono me quede sin aliento prácticamente paralizada y sorprendida, Mi bebida esta…. Vine para acá de nuevo lo sabia ¡!

-  
DARIEN POV  
Después de que Nicolás expusiera el porqué estaba molesto le he explicado brevemente mis razones y he vuelto con mi preciosa Diosa lo más rápido posible

**-Algún problema Endymion?-** me dijo sonriendo completamente lo cual imite y dije  
-**Nada importante-** fijo mi vista en sus labios y en como deliciosamente pasa su lengua sobre estos mismos muriendo de celos de no ser yo el afortunado de poder pasar mi lengua por su boca, su cuello, sus senos y… -**Eh? Lo siento- **Se daría cuenta de mis pensamientos, ella ha tomado mi mano llamando mi atención, quizás a… su copa, está completamente vacía, eso era. Le tomo de la mano rápidamente y la llevo a mi boca depositando un suave beso y atrayéndola hacia una de las salidas más cercanas hacia el jardín, Te dejas llevar completamente sin poner alguna resistencia _Pero me dio la impresión de que te lo bebiste todo sabiendo que era una droga._ Sigo mi destino hacia algún lugar del jardín _no hay forma de que escapes de estas cadenas oxidadas _que he puesto a tu corazón por esta noche _compitiendo con el segundero que resuena _ y mi alocado corazón _si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral _solo con eso me conformaría, pero esto debe ser especial aunque _Simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo _ necesito que esto sea especial por ti, por mi y por este amor que te tengo.  
-**Por aquí hermosa-** le dije a mi preciosa Serena guiándola a uno de los invernaderos del palacio, lleno de rosas rojas y al fondo una sala de color blanca iluminada con el hermoso esplendor lunar y los suculentos perfumes de las rosas ese lugar era casi perfecto. Al llegar al frente de el sillón más grande la bese, la bese con tanta pasión que sentía que moriría, ella me correspondía con la misma pasión, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y tirando de él, eso realmente me hace enloquecer pero por un momento tuve que apartarla de mi y así poder tomar aire lo cual ella aprovecho para desabrochar mi camisa, gustosamente me deje, deje que la retirara y pasara sus dedos por cada parte de mi pecho y espalda, simplemente era increíble el cómo sus dedos me producían sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, tome sus manos entre las mías y la bese de nuevo volviendo así al principio. Esta vez ella rompió esta conexión para mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme, quitando así sus manos de las mías y desplazándolas hacia abajo, hacia mi pantalón, la tome bruscamente de los hombros y la separe de mi –**Tranquila hermosa todo a su tiempo- **le susurre a su oído pasándole la lengua por el oído y jugando con su lóbulo mientras que mis manos buscaban el cierre de su vestido con gran éxito  
-**Endymion!- **dijo mi diosa entre jadeos mientras que dejo su lóbulo y me poso en su cuello dando lamidas y una que otra mordida marcando ese como mi territorio mientras que mis manos bajan el cierre de ese vestido cayendo así hasta el piso dejándome ver su hermosa figura cubierta con no más que una sexy tanga negra. Desplace mi boca hasta uno de sus senos y jugué con él mientras que mi mano se encargaba del otro  
**-Oh! Endymion es que es posible correrse con solo caricias– **me pregunta mi Diosa poniéndome así mas duro que nada, Tranquilízate, si no lo hago podría perder la cordura.

Deje que mi otra mano libre se desplazara hasta su centro, estaba húmeda muy húmeda y ahí fue mi fin, el fin en el que mi cordura acabo. Tome su tanga de un extremo y la jale rompiendo así la barrera que quedaba  
**-Ah! Endymion esto están injusto-** dijo separándose momentáneamente de mi-** yo estoy completamente desnuda mientras que tu todavía traes tus pantalones- ** dijo haciendo un puchero se ve tan inocente, tan encantadora.  
**-Eso se puede solucionar hermosa- ** le dije mientras ella me sonreía y ponía sus manos sobre mi cinturón, entendiendo mi indirecta, estuvo unos segundos tratando con el pero no parecía progresar y dios! Sabe que muero! **–Necesitas ayuda preciosa?  
-Lo único que necesito es la maldita contraseña de este cinturón  
-Jajajajaj – **ver su rostro molesto, no pude resistirme la risa salió de mi como si fuese algo natural. –**Lo siento preciosa deja te ayudo-** dije tomando mi cinturón y quitándolo, de la misma forma con mis pantalones y bóxer, ya no podía esperar más y creo que ella lo noto ya que me sonrió de lado al ver la rapidez con la que me despoje de mis prendas restantes. La tome de la cintura y me tire al sillón cayendo así Serena encima de mí. Busque sus labios con desesperación, al encontrarlos baje mi mano hacia su intimidad y así me tope con sus pliegues hasta llegar a su clítoris para así jugar con el  
-**Oh! Endy, Endy por favor, Endyy!-** dijo mi diosa cortando el apasionado beso**  
-Que quieres preciosa? Necesitas que pare?  
-Oh! No por favor no, solo a ti! Solo te necesito a ti  
-Tan difícil es decirlo preciosa- **me burle de mi hermosa Serena pero realmente yo estaba como ella, ya no podía mas la necesitaba, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, _Simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo, _ te necesito, rápidamente tomo mi pene con mi mano desocupada y lo acerco a su entrada  
**-ah! Endymion vamos Endymion-** me decía entre gemidos  
-**Esto es lo que quieres hermosa?-**dije penetrándola violentamente de un vez por todas  
**-Ohhhh! Si, Si , Endymion Siiii !- **Dijo serena mientras abrazaba mis caderas con sus piernas y yo sentía como mi pene chocaba con su útero en cada movimiento  
**-jajajajaj vamos cari**ñ**o por aquí….-**dijo una joven de pelo rubio sujeto con una cola alta, ojos azules y sonrisa… burlona?-** Oh lo siento mucho… -**dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que mi bella acompañante solo volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado evitando la mirada de esta-**Se… lo entiendo, realmente lo siento cari**ñ**o vámonos parece que alguien nos gano-**dijo esta dirigiéndose a una sombra detrás de ella, dando así la vuelta para irse del lugar diciendo como despedida **–Diviértete!- ** dándome a entender o me conoció a mi o la conoció a ella!  
-**Lo siento-**le dije a mi acompañante, la tome de la barbilla y hice que volteara a verme-**si quieres… -**no termine de decir al sentir como Serena se movía bajo mi cuerpo, esos suculentos movimientos que me estaban haciendo perder el hilo de la conversación que quería tener, esos meneos tan suaves e inocentes me hicieron perderme de nuevo en el sexo  
-**Ahhhh! Endymion- ** me decía entre jadeos excitándome aun mas, ese nombre saliendo de sus sedosos labios era tan excitante y me preguntaba que se sentirá, que se sentirá que ella diga mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre Darien, no podía, lo único que podía era hacerla disfrutar hasta que ya no pueda mas, con esa idea rondando mi cabeza le tomo sus pierna apartándolas de mi para después tomar su trasero y ponerla de lado recargada en su hombro y teniendo una mejor vista mientras ella acomoda su pierna sobre mi hombro, empezando así una nueva danza frenética que nos llevara hasta la cima del placer y a nuestro alrededor solamente _ el_ _aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado _inundaba el lugar  
Los gemidos era cada vez mas altos y el interior de serena cada vez se volvía mas apretado dándome a entender que ella estaba muy cercas de terminar, pero no! Todavía no podía terminar esto tenia que durar mas _ Ahora le pongo una trampa a este amor normal._

Así que tome de nuevo su trasero poniéndolo frente mío, a mi disposición, haciendo que se sostenga con sus brazos mientras yo sigo penetrando su vagina con mas ímpetu mientras tomo su trasero en mis manos y empiezo a jugar con el _al mirar en ese intimo espacio _no podía detenerme, una lucha entre el si y el no se mantenía en mi cabeza te oigo susurrar  
-**Atrápame-  
**Mis dudas se dispersaron y todo en mi cabeza fue un si acerco uno de mis dedos a mi boca y lo lubrico con mi lengua para luego acercarlo hacia ti, poso mi dedo sobre la entrada de tu ano para luego meterlo dentro de ti, aghhh demonios es tan apretado… y tan bueno, moví mi dedo al par de mi pene siendo penetrada por mi dedo y mi polla, pero no era suficiente quería mas, quería darle todo el placer que pudiera Lo que tu quieres es no sentirte culpable por haberla drogado decía mi mente; sin tomarle importancia meto otro dedo al culo de serena haciendo así que esta lance un grito de satisfacción mas alto que el primero  
**-Endy, ahhh endy me vas a volver loca endy,  
-Es que no te gusta preciosa?  
-S-S-Siiiiii ahhhh! Endymion, oh dios, endymion me corro  
-Genial preciosa córrete, córrete para mi, que yo también lo are- ** dije sacando mis dedos de su culo y tomándola de las caderas para acercarla mas a mi y así penetrarla mas profundo sintiendo como sus paredes me apretaban cada vez mas y mas, iba a correrse y yo también  
**-En-En-Endy-Endymion- **grito serena mientras se corría  
**-Oh si nena-** dije mientras me corría  
Y pensar que hace solo un momento en mi mente solo estaba el pensamiento de _Arrastrarte a un espeso matorral y simplemente invadir tu cuerpo, _es curioso ya que en este momento quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que jamás te alejes de mi y lo mas importante me encantaría el haber hecho lo correcto, no me arrepiento claro pero me hubiera gustado saber que mañana lo recordarías tanto como yo lo are, es estúpido el tener deseos y al cumplirlos tener aun mas porque simplemente no puedo dejar de lado este sentimiento que me atormenta.  
Lentamente tomo su cuerpo acercándolo al mío, recostándonos para descansar mientras que alrededor solo nos inunda el _aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado._

* * *

**Bien a los que se quedaron picados y quieren una continuacion... pidanla ya que yo tambien la quiero, me muero por saber que pasara al dia sigiente o que qeria Nicolas, quien los cacho y que travesuras hizo andrew! jajjajajaj bueno dejen su review y entre mas reviews mas me animo a escribir la segunda parte ! AMO SUS REVIEWS ENSERIO USTEDES ME HACEN EL DIA! soy campanita y vivo de ustedes mi publico *-*  
NOS LEEMOS PRONTO BESOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como lo dije aqui les traigo una nueva actualizacion del seguimiento de esta historia pero el capi me salio muy largo haci que lo decidi dividir C: Espero y les guste, **

* * *

CANTARELLA

Un nuevo día comienza, los rayos del sol logran entrar al invernadero y una fría corriente eléctrica estremece mi cuerpo, rápidamente abro mis ojos viendo solo rosas rojas a mi alrededor, me levanto, verifico lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor como si mi cerebro buscara a alguien pero no, no hay nadie en este invernadero más que yo, de repente algo inunda mi mente parecía un sueño, era yo la noche anterior en este mismo lugar con… Endymion aquí semidesnudos jadeando ante las sensaciones que nos provocábamos mutuamente, debió de ser un sueño porque no veo a Endymion cercas y yo estoy justamente vestida como la noche anterior, pero parece tan real que hasta podría jurar que todavía siento como sus hábiles manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo. Tenía que volver a mi habitación y tenía que volver pronto.  
Dirigiéndome hacia mi destino topo con algunas muchachas de la limpieza las cuales solo me ignoraban como si no fuera yo, como si no existiera. Logro llegar a mi habitación rápidamente sin que alguien me cuestione del porque apenas vuelvo a mi habitación, ya dentro decido tomar una ducha y cambiarme

-Buenos días preciosa-  
-Uhhm?-  
-Es que acaso estas cansada? O Es una lástima – dice el joven mientras restriega su polla en el trasero de la chica rubia que lo acompañaba  
-Ohhh! Cansada? – dijo esta mientras se acomodaba mejor al lado de su amante- Se nota que no me conoce muy bien su majestad!- Dijo en tono jocoso  
- Bueno entonces que esperamos- dijo el chico mientras la tomaba y recostaba de espaldas en la cama fuertemente – Vamos primos ábrete para mí- dijo mientras se colocaba entres sus piernas  
- Oh su majestad usted es tan grande y poderoso- dijo la rubia mientras le daba el acceso completo que él y ella tanto querían  
Y así empezaron una nueva danza en la cual solo se podía escuchar jadeos de satisfacción

-Hola - dije saludando a Rei mientras me acercaba al comedor del jardín para tomar él te con mis amigas justo como lo hacemos desde hace algunos años  
-Hay Serena es un poco tarde no lo crees? Creí que habían olvidado la hora del té o que ya se lo habían tomado sin mí!- dijo Rei notablemente molesta por la tardanza!  
-Gracias- le dije a la joven que me llevo él te- Lo siento- dije ahora dirigiéndome a Rei - Lamento la hora pero ya sabes la desvelada por la fiesta de anoche- dije mientras me llevaba él te a mi boca, maravillándome con la increíble sensación caliente que recorría mi garganta  
-Si lo entiendo! A todo esto Sere anoche no te vi en la fiesta segura que fuiste?  
-Claro que fui, después de que Mina me rogara tuve que ir no lo crees?- dije sonrojándome ante los recuerdos del increíblemente guapo acompañante que tuve-  
-Oh y mina donde estará - dijo Rei la cual se miraba realmente preocupada por su ausencia  
-Quizás este con Yaten! ya sabes cómo son esos dos que aprovechan cualquier momento - dije mientras reía  
-En serio serena donde estuviste anoche?-comenta Rei mientras dejaba su te sobre la mesa, lo cual hizo que le imitara en el acto. -Anoche Mina y Yaten rompieron  
-Que? - dije realmente sorprendida por la noticia  
-Como lo oyes Sere, al parecer Yaten le confeso a nuestra amiga que él se sentía atraído hacia otra chica, la cual al parecer nunca le correspondió pero hace unos días ella se le confeso y bueno ya sabes cómo termina esto!  
-Oh dios! Pobre Mina!  
-Si al parecer ese idiota solo se divertía con ella-  
-Pero bueno Mina hacia lo mismo con el no? Yaten nunca fue muy importante para mina, cierto?  
-Si eso fue lo único que me impidió que le golpeara, eso y Nicolass claro!

Después de que Rei me platicara más sobre lo que paso anoche y claro me interrogara ya que no sabía nada llegue a una conclusión, tenía que hablar con Endymion,

-  
POV DARIEN  
No podía concentrarme en mi trabajo, tenía miles de cosas que hacer y en las cuales pensar y preocuparme, pero en mi mente solo estaba Serenity mi hermosa Diosa de la luna, esa chica me estaba volviendo loco, creí que todo acabaría después de que me acostara con ella pero no fue así, la seguía deseando, ella no era como las otras chicas ella era especial, la quería, la quería de nuevo en mi cama esta noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente de esa, la quería en mi cama para siempre. No puedo creer lo que esa hermosa chica me ha hecho, ella realmente me ha seducido, me ha enamorado como un loco. Eso es imposible apenas y hemos cambiado algunas palabra y ella ni siquiera sabe que fui yo el que anoche le hizo compañía, el que la hizo suya una y otra vez esa noche, el que la... Engaño, de pronto la verdad llego a mi como una terrible cubeta llena de agua fría, el la había engañado desde un principio y hasta el final, el la había dejado después de que ella se durmiera. Era un canalla y no podía permitirse tenerla a ella, a la hermosa rubia que le quitaba el sueño, a la chica que le hacía sonreí con solo topársela de vez en cuando en el castillo, a la chica que ni siquiera está interesada en él, a la chica que lo ve como un simple nada.

-  
POV SERENA  
Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hablar con él, pero demonios cómo? Él es tan...

-Serena- dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí  
-Ey Mina! Como estas? Supe lo de Yaten, lo lamento! - Le dije a mi amiga tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero... No se miraba como si se sintiera mal, ella se miraba... contenta? Qué demonios!  
-Oh gracias-me contesta con una sonrisa a lo cual luego añade - pero no importa realmente ya que lo mio con Yaten no era nada y lo sabes, lo mío con él era solo... Diversión, por así decirlo, claro que para diversión eh encontrado a alguien mejor- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en cara  
-Mina en que estas ahora?  
-En nada malo, lo juro!- me dijo seriamente y luego agrego- Es más estoy en algo real ! O eso es lo que quiero ahora Sere, algo real es también lo que deseo para ti, quiero que tú y yo seamos felices como lo es Rei con Nicolass, quiero que tengamos algo duradero algo... real- después de decírmelo se dio media vuelta y se fue haciéndome pensar en que yo también lo deseaba, mi felicidad y la de ella, ambas todo este tiempo nos refugiamos en relaciones pasajeras y en juegos tan estúpidos que justamente ahora no sabría diferenciar si lo que sentí esa noche fue pasión o amor, quiero conseguir a alguien que me haga feliz y con quien pueda compartir alguien con quien pueda tener una familia, alguien que me despierte cada mañana con un beso y me ame.

La hora de la cena llego rápidamente y aunque deseaba el no asistir tenía que hacerlo y así verlo de nuevo y saber que piensa y que significo para él, me visto con uno de mis vestidos más simple pero hermoso y bajo rápidamente, tenía que dar una buena impresión después de todo ahí estaría él.  
Camino lentamente hacia el comedor para así pensar en que hacer o decir después de todo Endymion no sabía que yo conocía su verdadera identidad. Al llegar al comedor me di cuenta de que camine demasiado lento ya que todos habían tomado asiento en sus respectivos lugares así que calmadamente y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas tome asiento junto a mina la cual solo me sonrió al verme  
Paso la cena tranquilamente lo cual fue raro ya que estaba realmente nerviosa y soy muy torpe cuando estoy nerviosa  
-Y bien serena dime porque llegaste tarde a la cena?- dijo mina antes de levantarse  
-Es que perdí la noción del tiempo y bueno ya me conoces- conteste y luego mina voltea su rostro hacia algún invitado en la mesa el cual no me importo y yo aproveche a voltear a ver hacia la dirección de mi amado Endymion pero no estaba, tal parecía que se fue tan rápido como si tratara de evitarme, pero no lo iba a permitir iba a hablar con él por las buenas o por las malas después de todo el trato de drogarme.  
Me levante de la mesa y comencé mi búsqueda mi queridísimo Endymion no se desharía de mi tan rápido además tenía que decirle que bueno... no me tome su bebida por lo cual yo si estaba consiente esa noche

DARIEN POV  
La hora de la cena se me hacía eterna añoraba tanto ver a mi hermosa Serena que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Cuando vi que no estaba presente en la cena desee con todo mi ser ir a buscarla por todo el palacio y hacerla mía al encontrarla mientras que mi conciencia me decía que no era correcto después de como jugué con ella, me sentía una basura cada vez que la miraba tan hermosa, ella tenía el corazón más enorme que había visto tan puro lleno de sentimientos y deseos hacia los demás, ella era la persona más hermosa que había conocido no solo físicamente también emocionalmente. Al verla entrar por la puerta mi respiración se cortó, se miraba hermosa con su vestido rosa, y también sin el debo admitirlo. Paso la cena tranquila y en silencio o al menos exteriormente ya que mi corazón no sabía que era eso cuando me encontraba cercas de ella, demonios no podía dejar de verle y creo que Nicolass se dio cuenta ya que después de que la cena diera por terminada me pidió que habláramos a solas, de nuevo.  
-Darien, en qué demonios estás pensando? Que no ya te lo había dicho?- y ahí va el sermón de Nicolass que no me puede dejar vivir mi vida si bien soy un príncipe pero eso no me impide tener lo que quiero  
-Lo siento Nicolass pero no puedo evitarlo ella es increíblemente especial y no me importa lo que piensen los demás o lo que tu noviecita me haga estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero y la quiero a ella  
-Darien..-trato de sermonearme de nuevo pero no le permití y lo interrumpí  
-Mira Nicolass sé que lo de la fiesta estuvo mal y debí de hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que no le diera ese sedante pero ya lo hice y me arrepiento, realmente me arrepiento, ahora me he enamorado y ella ni siquiera sabe que yo fui Endymion que yo fui el que la amo aquella noche y el que desea seguir amándola. Lo siento Nicolass pero me he enamorado de mi hermosa diosa lunar  
-Darien estás enamorado! Realmente estás enamorado?, no se qué te haya echo Serena pero te ha enamorado y créeme que es algo que siempre creí que tu no conocerías... ya sabes el amor. Em como sea porque no solo le dices lo que sientes  
-No es tan fácil hermano, que quieres que le diga, hey Serena a que no sabes que! Me e enamorado de ti, o si!, y te e drogado para poder tenerte en mi cama no te acuerdas de mi? oh cierto es que estaba disfrazado y aparte no te dije mi verdadero nombre!  
-No olvides que te comportaste como un canalla al tomarla y dejarla como si ella fuera un objeto- agrega mi "Amigo" si es que le puedo seguir llamando asi  
-Gracias casi lo olvido-le contesto sarcásticamente -Pero no me ayudas!- agregue al ver que solo me sonreía como idiota  
-Lo siento pero tu te lo buscaste, dejame y te recuerdo que te adverti lo que traerían tus acciones... Pero se que ella te importa, ahora lo se y me gustaría verte feliz asi que quiero que hagas lo correcto por ti y por ella. -Me dijo Nicolass muy serio y luego añade- Suerte amigo, te dejo que Rei debe de estar buscándome como una loca- y se fue dejándome solo.  
Pasando unos segundos escuchos los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia la biblioteca (el lugar donde me encontraba), espere en silencio, cuando la veo era mi hermosa serena estaba ahí en la biblioteca conmigo a solas, Demonios tenia que calmarme de seguro solo quería relajarse con un libro o solo había sentido curiosidad al ver las luces encendidas, tenia que eliminar mis esperanzas, a ella ni siquiera le importaba, ella de seguro solo me ignoraría o esperaría a que me fuera, pero no parecía ser así ella me observaba, me observaba fijamente.

SERENA POV

Vi salir a Nicolass, el novio de Rei y amigo de Darien de la biblioteca y decidí entrar, al parecer el no me vio o no le importo, de seguro estaría sola. Cuando entro lo primero que veo es a Darien parado en medio de la sala, cuando el volteo a verme sentí como un escalofrió atravesó mi cuerpo y mis mejillas ardían, no nos dijimos nada solo nos mirábamos fijamente, así que decidí romper el silencio  
-Eh! yo... -estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular ni una sola palabra, lo cual parece que Darien lo tomo como una mala señal y decidió hablar  
-Lo siento Serena pero necesito volver, al parecer tengo unos asuntos pendientes- dijo mientras se dirijo a hacia la salida, era malo por fin podíamos hablar y mi nerviosismo me traicionaba, no podía dejar que se fuera no sin hablar antes, de repente mi cerebro empezó a revolverse con pensamientos, recuerdos y sueños no podía controlarme ya no sabía lo que hacía o pensaba de repente mi boca se abre para decir:  
-Endymion ! Espera

* * *

**Les iba a subir su actualizacion ayer porque el Martes en la noche lo termine pero ayer fue mi cumpleaños y estuve un poco ocupada xD asi que se los subo hoy C: espero y les guste besos y nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aqui les traigo el final de esta historia (O quien sabe quizas y qiera seguir, ya saben para ver que pasa con Mina y Andrew & Serena y Darien)**

* * *

-  
MINA POV  
Bien me estaba cansando de que todo el mundo muestre lastima por mí, si Yaten y yo rompimos fue por mutuo acuerdo, él quería una relación con alguien más y bueno yo quería un juguete nuevo, aunque debo admitir que conseguí más.  
Recuerdo la noche que nos conocimos (fue anoche) pero hubo una conexión, cuando lo vi coqueteando con las chicas mientras fingía ser mi primo bueno fue muy gracioso y no puede evitar el ir hacia él y así no se gastarle una que otra broma, si bien acababa de tirar mi juguete viejo no se suponía que perdí mi sentido del humor o sí? además debo admitir que era un buen prospecto para la diversión que necesitaba además este juguete se veía muy bien equipado. Me acerque a él y dije  
- oh su majestad me sorprende que este aquí jugando con estas... chicas -dije mientras llamaba su atención aunque no lo conocía, eso asía esta experiencia más emocionante. Lo tome de la mano y lo llevo hacia la terraza y empezamos a besarnos frenéticamente, guau este chico sí que sabe besar, lo aparto de mí y digo mientras besaba su cuello,

-espero y que no seas el príncipe ya que esto estaría mal-  
-el príncipe? - dijo confuso, me separo de el para verle a los ojos  
- si ya sabes Darien!  
-oh y como sabes que no lo soy- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca  
-bueno odia estas fiestas y más odia al montón de chicas carabonitabuscafortunaszorras  
- cara fortunas? que?  
-olvídalo, ven conozco un lugar!  
Le tome de la mano y lo lleve a uno de los lugares más hermosos del palacio, el invernadero. Cuando íbamos a llegar me voltee hacia él y vi cómo me dedica una hermosa sonrisa, no lo pude evitar y me lanzo a sus brazos besándonos, no!, comiéndonos!. nos separamos un momento y luego nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el invernadero  
-ajajajaja - reí al sentirlo besar mi cuello mientras caminábamos, no podía concentrarme, quería desvestirlo ahora mismo, no importa dónde pero lo necesitaba ya! y al parecer el a mí también -Vamos cariño por aquí- dije mientras lo separaba de mí y me dirigía a abrir el invernadero, cuando oh sorpresa nos habían ganado -Oh lo siento mucho...- dije riéndome en mis adentros al notar quienes eran- Se... - no podía decir su nombre porque mi guapo y excitado acompañante lo sabría - lo entiendo- dije al descubrir que bueno si estaban ahí era para que nadie supiera de ellos ya que fácilmente pudieron subir a una de las habitaciones aunque claro todos los verían y reconocerían, al menos a ella ya que odia las máscaras- realmente lo siento- me disculpe de nuevo y me gire hacia mi acompañante para decirle - Cariño vámonos parece que alguien nos ganó- salimos del lugar pero no sin antes gritarle - Diviértete! - esos dos lo merecían.  
Después del inconveniente del invernadero lleve a mi acompañante a una de las palapas que se encuentran por los lagos son hermosas pero no tienen nada, al llegar mi imitador de Darien hace una cama improvisada con su capa y ambos empezamos el juego cuando nos quitamos la máscara lo reconocí era Andrew Furuhata el mejor amigo de mi primo  
-Mina Aino, prima del príncipe Darien, ahora entiendo lo malo que sería esto si en realidad fuera el príncipe - después de dicho eso levanto mi cara y atrapo sus labios contra los míos, dando a entender que lo que menos quería hacer era hablar, nos besamos ardientemente y exploramos nuestros cuerpos con lujo de detalle cuando llego el momento más importante lo hizo con cariño y lento, aunque sabía al igual que todo el reino que yo no era para nada virgen, el me tomo con tanto cariño que sentí que mi corazón se hacía pequeño, sentí que me faltaba el aire, esto no era como con Yaten esto era diferente Andrew era diferente.  
Estábamos recostados en el suelo, porque al parecer tanto movimiento dejo su capa en quien sabe dónde -jajajajaj- reí tan fuerte que el solo volteo a verme con cara extrañada  
-que es lo divertido?- me pregunta  
-Su majestad es usted tan energético- dije mientras tomaba su gigantesco pene en mis manos - es que todavía quiere mas- añadí mientras jugaba con su pene. El solo sonrió y se tiro sobre mí dándome a entender que había acertado.

NICOLASS POV  
Después de hablar con Darien me dirigí con Rei, Darien se miraba muy afectado y me recordó a mí, tenía que apoyarlo, sobretodo porque las cosas con él y Serena no se ven para nada fácil y bueno cuando yo tuve problemas con mi relación con Rei él estuvo ahí para mí, es mi amigo y lo apoyare aunque le haya advertido que eso no traería nada bueno.  
Entro a mi habitación y valla sorpresa con la que me encuentro, mi hermosa Rei estaba encantadoramente sensual sobre mi cama esperando por mí no pude evitarlo y corro hacia ella, como un niño corre por su dulce.  
Las cosas no fueron fáciles entre nosotros pero aquí estamos juntos de nuevo a unos meses de nuestro 2 aniversario juntos, la amo y no la quiero perder. Podría pasar toda la eternidad de mi vida solo con verla y aun así sería feliz.  
Cuando me acerco a ella nos besamos, lentamente saboreando las hermosas sensaciones que tengo al estar con ella, la tomo de los hombros por un momento y la aparto de mí, tenía que controlarme si quería hacer lo que tengo en mente. Al apartarla la veo a los ojos y veo curiosidad en ellos, curiosidad y claro enojo, al parecer estaba molesta por haberla apartado, pero no me importa sabría que se le pasaría después de lo que diría. Pero antes tenía que poner las cosas parejas. Me desabrocho los pantalones y estos se deslizan por mis piernas cayendo hasta el suelo, mientras que yo me encargo de la camisa, solo podía ver los ojos de Rei los cuales cambiaron de Curiosidad/Enojo a solo Curiosidad.

Después de haber quedado solo en calzoncillos me acerco hacia mi mesita de noche y saco de ella un objeto que al parecer Rei todavía no lo había notado.  
Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama que daba hacia mí, me acerco a ella escondiendo el objeto detrás mío y digo  
-Rei, amor sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo y sigo siendo el mismo chico que se moría porque lo voltearas a ver, ese que hacia cualquier estupidez para que tu solo notaras su presencia, te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre - mientras le decía me iba acercando más a ella hasta que llegó el momento en que estuvimos frente a frente, ella solo me miraba con los ojos llorosos, tenía que dar el siguiente paso, ya estaba listo, me hinco frente a ella y continuo - No sabes cuanto agradezco el que estés conmigo en este momento, en que yo sea la persona a la que quieres, tu me haces sentir el hombre mas afortunado de este universo por eso Rei yo quisiera saber si quisieras hacerlo por el resto de mi vida... Si quieres seguir haciéndome más feliz de todos y claro yo are lo mismo por ti cada que pueda no importa si pierdo mi vida en el intento, tu siempre serás mi ardiente compañera y mi primer y último amor, te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo, Aceptas?- Termine de decir con temor a que ella me diera una negativa en este momento me sentía en una cuerda floja ya que en cualquier momento podría caer o podría seguir adelante, ella abre la boca para contestar pero en ella solo veo lágrimas, mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, no lo soportaría, no soportaría un No, la amaba y la quería junto a mí para siempre  
-Si...- dijo que si, o dios dijo que si no puedo creerlo- Oh dios Nicolass claro que si- al escuchar su respuesta, de la emoción me levante olvidando todo a mi alrededor, ahora solo estábamos ella y yo, la abrace y ella añade - Te amo! Nicolass Te amo  
Al escuchar esas palabras no lo puedo evitar y la suelto bruscamente y empiezo a besarla en sus mejillas, en sus ojos en su boca, en su cuello, en sus pechos, en su vientre y ella solo ríe ante mi acto, toma mi barbilla con su mano y la levanta para que la observe y dice  
-Ahora piensas hacerme el amor o esperas a que todo lo haga yo- y esas fueran las últimas palabras coherentes que se mencionaron en la habitación.

ANDREW POV

Esta chica me estaba volviendo loco, no podía apartar mi vista de ella, y cada vez que pensaba en ella me la imaginaba en mi cama riendo y hablando de cosas sin sentido, que demonios es esto, habíamos quedado en que si seguíamos adelante solo sería como amantes, nada más, no creo que los amantes se junten a hablar de economía y contar uno que otro chiste o sí?  
Iba camino hacia la palapa de en la que habíamos tenido sexo la noche anterior, ahí habíamos quedado de vernos de nuevo esta noche, iba pensando en mis cosas y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba parado frente a ella, se encontraba tremendamente sexy y al parecer lista para la acción ya que había colocado unas mantas en el piso para el frio de la noche.  
-Prometo que conseguiré un lugar donde podamos vernos, ya sabes algo mejor que esto- dijo mientras observaba como la luna se reflejaba en el lago  
-Esta bien este es un lugar hermoso- dije mientras la observaba atentamente  
-Si lo sé pero es un poco caliente, no lo crees- dijo volteando a verme y sonriendo de lado, oh esta chica quería volverme loco al parecer. Empieza a gatear hacia mí sigilosamente, mientras que yo solo la observaba esperando por ella

-  
REI POV

Estábamos abrazados en la cama, en silencio, pensando y no podía dejar de sentirme así: Feliz, Afortunada… Nicolass era increíble conmigo y lo amaba pero algo estaba mal en esto y no me quedaría callada.  
-Sabes que no estaremos oficialmente comprometidos hasta que pongas un anillo en mi dedo cierto- dije haciendo que este se separara para verme a los ojos, se miraba confundido así que volví a decir- No crees que me olvidare del anillo con sesiones de sexo, verdad? - Añadí con una sonrisa triunfante al ver cómo me observaba  
-Anillo?- dijo confuso  
-Si un anillo de compromiso ya sabes, aquel que se le da a una mujer cuando se le pide matrimonio - dije marcando lo obvio- y espero que tenga un diamante grande, ya sabes lo que dicen, el diamante es el deseo de que el amor sea eterno- agregué haciendo que Nicolass riera en alto  
-jajajaja-  
-Que es lo gracioso? - dije fingiendo molestia - Esa es la tradición - aclare  
-Lo siento cariño pero con la emoción lo olvide- me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía algo del suelo- Vez te lo dije - dijo mientras me enseñaba la cajita - Espero y sea suficiente para usted mi amor- dijo el gracioso mientras me hacia una exagerada reverencia  
Tomo la caja en mis manos y la abro para así ver su contenido y o dios mío es hermoso, era un hermoso y tradicional anillo en oro blanco con un diamante perfectamente proporcional, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y rápidamente las seco con una de mis manos  
-Es hermoso- digo mientras tomo el anillo en mis manos para ponérmelo ante la mirada atenta de Nicolass, rápidamente paro en seco y agrego- Pero creo que tu deber es ponérmelo a mí o no? - dije haciéndolo reír, de nuevo.  
-Lo que quieras cariño- dijo mientras tomaba el anillo en sus manos, después de eso me da un beso en la frente y toma mi mano, acercándola hacia su boca y así dándome un beso primero en la palma de mi mano y luego en el dedo anular para así ponerme el anillo.

-  
DARIEN POV  
cuando la vi entrando por esa puerta me dije a mi mismo que no debía hacerme ilusiones, pero ahora no sé qué pensar... ella me ha llamado Endymion! Y aunque mi corazón late rápidamente de la emoción. Mi cabeza dice que esto está mal ella no puede saberlo, que dirá de mí, el chico que la drogo para hacerla suya. Mientras en mi mente se debatía sobre el que hacer mi boca tomo la delantera  
-disculpa? - dije en tono confundido  
-tus ojos, tu voz. Sabes no soy estúpida! sé que eres Endymion y se lo que paso esa noche- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante  
Demonios sé que quería que ella lo supera pero es muy pronto ni siquiera habia pensado en que diría por si la situación se daba  
- tienes razón no eres estúpida- dije sin encontrar algo mejor que decir. La veo silenciosa, pensando en su siguiente paso tan concentrada, ella era un ángel, un tesoro el cual quería, no necesitaba, concentro mi vista en su cara y ella voltea a verme, nos vemos por unos momentos a los ojos y por mi mente no pasa nada más que tomarla y acercarla a mí, la necesito  
-Darien... - dijo en un susurro con sus labios entre abiertos, como una invitación a besarla y obviamente accedí, lentamente me acerco a ella esperando a ver si pone alguna resistencia pero no lo hace, ella solo me observa esperando tranquilamente mi llegada cuando de repente pasa su lengua por sus labios haciéndome perder la cordura, lanzándome hacia ella como un animal en celo, la necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla ahora mismo y sabía que yo no le era indiferente, nos besamos apasionadamente, no sabría decir por cuanto tiempo ya que cada que estaba a su lado el tiempo no existía. Ella pone sus manos en mi pecho y bruscamente me empuja haciendo que me separe de ella

-  
SERENA POV

Quien se creía? El Rey? bueno es el príncipe pero me da igual! Que cree que puede verme de esa forma hacerme sentir como una idiota y besarme, si bien yo lo deje y lo deseo pero, pero no quería ser una más en su larga lista de chicas, yo quería ser algo más!.  
-Yo.. -trate de decir algo pero mi cerebro no parecía cooperar

-Así que... -dijo interrumpiéndome- Desde cuando lo sabes?- me pregunta!

-No puedo decir que desde el principio porque sería una mentira aunque creía conocerte no sabía tu identidad... - Veo su rostro sereno, esperando por mas explicaciones, así que agrego- Cuando Nicolass se acercó a ti... yo supe quien eras realmente- sentencie  
-Y porque... porque no dijiste nada?, porque seguías llamándome Endymion?- pregunto curioso  
-Tú me diste ese nombre así que pensé seguirte el juego! -dije dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba  
-Y la...- No termino de decir la oración, solo callo y volteo hacia la derecha evitando mi mirada, evitándome! Sabia a lo que se refería pero sería divertido hacerlo sufrir o no?  
-La?- lo invite a seguir adelante pero al parecer no me escucho o solo hizo oídos sordos así que repetí - La? la que?  
-Olvídalo- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dándome a entender que él ya había acabado con la conversación  
-Te refieres a la droga? - Dije haciendo que parara en seco a mitad del camino - A eso te refieres? - Confirme  
-Lo sabias!- dijo con una hilo de voz -Lo sabias y aun así la bebiste? - Grita molesto, a lo cual yo solo le sonrió al confirmar mi victoria  
-Si... lo sabía - dije viendo como el volvía a tomar su camino hacia la salida- Pero no la tome- añadí haciendo que este voltee a verme ahora si definitivamente  
-Pero tu copa...-  
-Te fuiste con Nicolass recuerdas? yo solo la tire!, No pensaras que soy una cabeza hueca o si - dije en tono de burla  
-A sí que- comenta  
-Lo que paso anoche fue algo de mutuo acuerdo y tú no hiciste nada malo!- complete - lo de anoche fue algo... - calle sintiendo como me desnudaba con la mirada  
-Algo que? - me pregunta mientras camina hacia mí - Increíble? , Sensacional? Maravilloso?- añade haciendo que mis mejillas ardan ante sus palabras,  
-Si- conteste al sentir su respiración a unos escasos centímetros míos, demonios que es lo que este hombre le hace a mi cuerpo que solo con sentirlo cercas mis bragas se humedecen  
-A sí que estarías dispuesta a repetirlo ahora..- dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y la levantaba para así poder observarlo, Estaba tan guapo y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial - Y siempre- añade haciendo que mis rodillas fallen y por poco caiga al suelo

-Yo... - digo con voz quebradiza ante la emoción del momento  
-Solo responde el hoy, serena quieres volver a ser mía en este momento, aquí en la biblioteca- dijo haciendo que mi respiración se volviera agitada, dios mío que no me puedo tranquilizar un poco, solo estamos hablando  
-Si- dije sin pensarlo dos veces y me lanzo hacia el haciéndonos perder el equilibrio y cayendo a uno de los sillones más cercano (o al menos eso creo, no prestaba mucha atención a mi alrededor)  
-Estas bien- pregunta preocupado  
-Yo debía de ser la que preguntara después de todo...- no termine de hablar ya que sus labios ya se encontraban sobre los míos, nos besamos, nos besamos lentamente acariciándonos el uno al otro, conociéndonos e investigando, Y de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos desnudos listos para dar el siguiente paso, pero él se separa de mí y me observa detalladamente, haciendo que cubra mis pechos  
-No cariño, solo deja tomo una foto mental tuya para asi guardarla para la eternidad- dijo mientras quitaba mis brazos de mi cuerpo  
-Por favor Darien!- Suplique, realmente no supe que le pedía pero al parecer el si  
-Vamos tranquila todo a su tiempo- me dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos mi pecho izquierdo y empezaba a jugar con él, no pude evitarlo y un grito de placer salió de mi boca,  
-Oh Darien!  
-Apenas estoy calentando- dice arrogantemente mientras que con su otra mano delinea la curva de mis pechos hasta que llega hasta mi ombligo y bajando más hasta mi lugar más caliente (y no hablo de mis mejillas) con su mano encuentra mi clítoris y empieza a jugar con el lentamente, luego suelta mi pecho y pasa su otra mano a mi entrada,  
-Ahhhh - dije al sentir dos dedos dentro mío, me tomo por sorpresa, él estaba jugando conmigo, él estaba torturándome, demonios no podía más lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Darien ahora mismo -Ahh Darien por favor hazlo ahora, por favor, no lo soportare más - roge, haciendo que sus manos me abandonaran  
-Shhh, tranquila preciosa- dijo, mientras que yo solo lo miraba esperando por el - Cuando lo merezcas lo tendrás!-dijo haciéndome soltar un gemido de frustración! Aquí demonios se refería? y porque se sienta como si se diese por vencido, no podía dejarme así, además él estaba... Gigantesco  
-Darien- dije haciéndome la inocente  
-Ya te lo dije preciosa, tienes que ganártelo-  
No podía creerlo, no era posible, me acerco a él y lo observo mejor, guau su pene estaba hermoso, grande, duro y... Me acerco más y más a el de forma provocativa y le dedico una sonrisa pícara, el asiéndose el desentendido me ignora lo cual aprovecho para acercarme más y tomarlo entre mis manos era increíble, se sentía tan bien, como tenerlo dentro y olía tan, tan...  
-Oh serena no puedes hacer eso así sin más- dijo con la respiración entre cortada, mientras tanto yo lo masturbo. Y el solo cierra los ojos fuertemente, no podía dejar de sentirme hipnotizada hacia ese lascivo olor, me acerco lentamente hacia él y le paso la lengua saboreándolo así, tenia un sabor salado pero deliciosamente embriagante  
-ah- solo escuche volteo hacia él y veo como me observa fijamente, esperando más de mí.  
Acerco su pene hacia mi boca de nuevo y lo meto completamente en mi boca haciendo que Darien suelte un gemido de placer el cual me animo a mover mi boca, chupando débilmente su pene de arriba a abajo, sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre, quería que me tomara, quería que me la metiera ahora mismo, mi boca se movía tan rápido, hasta que lo abandono, para así empezar a lamer su pene primero el tronco hasta que lentamente llego a la punta, pudiendo así saborear mejor su sabor, demonios me podría hacer adicta a esto  
-Para- me dice rápidamente- Para Serena- Repite al ver como lo ignoro -Demonios Serena para, me voy a correr! Lo quiero ahora, Vamos quiero que todo sea para ti, vamos cariño- dijo haciendo que me apartara de él y me sentara encima suyo y tomara su polla entre mis manos para guiarla hasta mi entrada,  
-Ah! - La tenia por fin! Darien estaba dentro mío, estábamos unidos, solo éramos él y yo, empezó a moverse frenéticamente, demonios estaba tan cercas, y él también, lo sentía al ver como temblaba dentro de mí. Esto terminaría en poco tiempo y era inevitable, lo quería, lo quería ahora  
-Darien me voy a correr, Darien!  
-Oh preciosa, dilo, dilo de nuevo, di mi nombre- me pide desesperadamente  
-Darien, Darien, Darieeeeeeen!- grite mientras me corría  
-Ahhh Serena- dijo corriéndose al igual que yo  
Nos abrazamos mientras seguíamos unidos, era hermoso, era especial y no quería que acabara así que me anime y dije  
-Darien...-Espere a que diera señales de vida o conciencia y al escucharlo murmurar algo sin sentido continúe-Recuerdas lo que preguntaste- Espere a que digiera algo pero al ver que no lo hizo proseguí- Sobre lo de seguir con esto- Dije haciendo que me soltara y me separara unos segundos para verme-Con esto? - Repitió  
- esto dijo refiriéndose a nuestra unión, es algo especial lo cual jamás acabara, Hermosa aunque me digas que quieres parar, no te dejare, te necesito y quiero que estemos así siempre-  
- Haciéndolo? -Pregunte  
-No juntos, Serena creo que me eh enamorado de ti- dijo dejándome sin palabras ahora a mí-No, estoy enamorado de ti, de tu forma de ser, de lo hermosa que eres, de lo inteligente que puedes ser... Te amo! - dijo haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera ante sus hermosas palabras  
-Yo también- dije- Quiero que estemos juntos Darien, Te amo  
Y nos besamos sellando así nuestro pacto de amor.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui termina esta historia (Segun ONE-SHOT) estoy tan feliz ahora ya e terminado con todas y solo me falta Casada y Virgen por lo cual me empezare a dedicar completammente a ella, creo que la semana que viene subo capitulo de esa historia pero volviendo a Atrapame, bueno esta historia pienso que quedo bien, no genial porque todo tuve que hacerlo tan rapido, aunqe saben me gustaria subir otra donde los principales sean Mina y Andrew donde podre hablar mas sobre que pasara con ellos y aparte Serena y Darien (aunqe no les daria tanta escena xD aunqe todavia estoy en veremos, primero quiero terminar Casada y Virgen :3)**  
**Como en todos los Fin me pongo sentimental e evitado ponerlo ademas sere muy breve:**  
**LOS QUIERO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO Y NOS LEAMOS PRONTO, LOS QUIERO Y ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE LES PARECIO C: BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
